The Hunger Games Peeta's Point Of View
by 510356ful
Summary: The Hunger Games, in Peeta's point of view. What went on his mind during the games.
1. Chapter 1

1

I lay awake in bed, wondering who will be reaped this year. The person chosen will be forced to fight to the death. There is only one living victor here in District Twelve, one that won those gruesome games. These games are known as the Hunger Games.

I fear those I care for might be chosen to go. My older brother Jam, I hope he is not chosen. I fear I may be chosen. If I am chosen I would be dead by the first day. I hope I don't know the people who get reaped this year. Getting reaped is like being sent to your death. Only one from the twenty four people comes out alive.

There's a knock on my door, "Peeta, get dressed and go to the bakery", I hear my mother say. I get dressed and head down to the bakery.

I open the door and the smell of fresh bread enters my nose. "It's about time you came", mother yells, "Go help your father with the customers". "Okay" is all I say.

My name is Peeta Mellark, I'm seventeen years old and my parents own the bakery here in District Twelve. I have two brothers, Jam and Bran. My brothers often make fun of me since I am the youngest of the three.

Many people don't come to the bakery today since today two innocent people will get picked to go die while all of Panem watches.

The door swings open and I know who it is. Gale Hawthorne. He never talked to me before but I know him because I've had a crush on his girlfriend, Katniss Everdeen, ever since I can remember. I think there together, but I know they are most likely since there always hunting together.

My father looks around to see if my mother is anywhere near. "What do you have to trade with me today", my father says to Gale. "I've got a squirrel" says Gale. "Okay then" my father says as he hands Gale a loaf of bread. Gale hands my father a squirrel. "Good luck", my father tells Gale as he leaves. My father hands me the squirrel and I know who shot it, Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss hunts, always shooting the animal in the eye. She never misses. Hunting is illegal so I fear she might get caught one day. _Gale_ then trades them with my father for bread. I have had only one interaction with Katniss, that was years ago. She probably doesn't even remember.

It was about five years ago, Katniss's father died in a mining accident. She went looking for food since her mother was in a shock and couldn't even help her two daughters. I was in my room when I heard my mother yelling at someone. It was probably one of my brothers but I went down stairs and saw my mother yelling at a girl. It was Katniss. My mother shut the door, it was pouring outside and I wanted to know if Katniss was okay, I wanted to help her.

I peeked through the window and saw her in back of our trash near an apple tree. Rain fell and I could see tears in her eyes. "Start baking you idiot", my mother hollered.

I wanted to help Katniss but I didn't know how. My mother through loaves of bread at me and then I found out how to help her.

I waited for the bread to get burned. A few minutes passed and I wondered if Katniss was still outside. I went to go peak, tears filled her eyes. Rain falling on her, I felt bad hoping my plan would work. That's when I heard my mother scream.

"You imbecile, you burned the bread, no one in their right mind would ever buy it", my mother smacked my head with a rolling pin. She hit me again, this time it hit my eye. Tears started to fall in my eye as it swelled up.

"Go feed it to the pigs" my mother said in disgust. I went outside, I stared at Katniss, tears on both of our faces. I tore off the burned parts in the bread tossed them to the pigs, I wanted to walk over to Katniss and hand her the bread, but instead I tossed her the bread.

I hurried back inside and peeked in the window, I saw her grab the bread, put it under her shirt and run home, back to the Seam.

I could have handed her the bread but I was too nervous. We had never talked to each other and I don't even know if she knew I existed, but I did know she has the best voice I have ever heard.

My eye was bruised when my father saw me, "what happened" he asked. "I accidentally burned bread and mother hit me" I say almost in a whisper. "It's not like you to burn the bread, is there a reason you burnt it", my father asked.

"Hurry up, and go get dressed" my _mother _yelled as I came back to reality. I didn't understand what my mother had said. "What are you waiting for you good for nothing child!" my mother roared. I went home and went straight to my room.

I had to change clothes, I wore a blue shirt and jeans. I combed my blonde hair and tied my shoes. I went downstairs and ate breakfast, eggs and bread. I could hear my mother yelling at my brothers for not getting ready. Fear swept over me as I remembered what happening today.

"Hurry up, were going to be late", mother yells. We go to the city square, near the Justice Building, I see rows of children lined up. Children between the years of twelve and eighteen lined up to get a blood sample. Peacekeepers around the city square, Peacekeepers are hated by everyone and are the Capitol guards.

Everyone is frightened they will get chosen, or that their children might get picked. I'm looking for my brother and my friends when I see her, Katniss Everdeen.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Her dark hair is in a long braid and she's wearing a blue dress. She looks realy pretty. I see her eyes searching for something or _someone_. Probably _Gale_ or her sister Primrose Everdeen. Primrose is a likeable person, I've only talked to her once.

That took place the next day when I had given, _I mean tossed, _the loaves of bread to Katniss that I met Primrose. "Hi, I'm Primrose Everdeen", she said. "Peeta Mellark, nice to meet you. Your Katniss Everdeen's sister right?" I asked. "You know my sister?" Primrose asked. "No" I said a bit too quickly. "Well, I wanted to thank your parents for the bread" she said. I was surprised Katniss didn't tell them who she got it from. I must have looked surprise because she quickly said, "I know she couldn't have gotten it anywhere else". "Oh, thanks, I'll tell them", I say as she starts skipping away. A smile forms on her face as she heads to the Seam.

The Seam is the "poor" side of District Twelve. It is where Katniss and her family live. I don't care if Katniss is poor, I still like her either way. Some people here, where I live, think of the people from the Seam are worth less.

A needle pokes my finger and I realize the Peacekeeper was getting a blood sample from my finger.

I look for Katniss but can't find her, instead I find my friend Delly. "May the odds be ever in your favor", she says nervously. Delly is the most cheerful person and I only see her nervous during reaping day. We have been friends since I can remember, and I have never seen her nervous. "Thanks", I say. Delly leaves and I go over with the other boys from District Twelve.

Delly had been my friend, she usualy cheers me up when I'm feeling down and I felt bad that I couldn't help her when she needs help. She always says good things about everyone and is really posotive.

I find Katniss waving to her _boyfriend Gale. _I feel disgust. I wish I had, had the nerve to talk to her before. That would have been me who Katniss was waving to and not _Gale_.

Effie Trinket, a lady from the Capitol, picks the children to go fight. The children chosen are known as "tributes". Effie is hated here in District Twelve, we know she's only doing her job but she acts so cheerful.

"Welcome, welcome to the seventy four annual Hunger Games", says Effie, in her Capitol accent, "and may the odds be ever in your favor"

Terror shoots down my body, I'm worried I or my brother Jam might get reaped. My older brother Bran doesn't have to worry about being reaped since he past the age limit, to be legible to get picked. That's one weight off my shoulders. Effie plays a video they play every year during the reaping. The video explains the reason for the Hunger Games.

Years ago there were thirteen districts, instead of twelve. A war between the Capitol and the Districts began. The Capitol bombed District Thirteen, who specialized in nuclear bombs. The Capitol won and they made the Hunger Games, to make everyone remember about the war. Every year twelve remaining Districts of Panem must select a male and female between the ages of twelve to eighteen to fight to the death.

The idea of the _games_, disgusts me. The film is over and now two kids will die. "A round of applause for the Capitol", says Effie cheerfully. Silence, no on applauses, Effie claps awkwardly as her smile fades.

"As usual, ladies first", says Effie. Two bowls are in front of her, one for boys and one for girls. Every child between the ages of twelve to eighteen has their name in there at least once. I watch as Effie's hand grabs a piece of paper from the girl's bowl. She unfolds the scrap of paper and says, "Primrose Everdeen"


	3. Chapter 3

3

_Haymitch Abernathy_, the only living victor here in District Twelve, _now a drunk_. He won the 50th games, during what is known as the second "quarter quell". Every twenty five years a special Hunger Games is made. They pick 'special' rules for the occasion. But now we're in the seventy fourth Hunger Games, and the female tribute is Primrose Everdeen.

_No not Prim_, I think. Sweet, lovable Primrose will now have to fight to the death. Everyone looks for her, finally everyone's eyes are locked on her.

Fear, that's what I see in her eyes as Peacekeepers march toward her. "Prim", I hear someone shout, it was Katniss. She walks to her sister, people let her pass as she goes on her way to the stage.

Katniss reaches for Prim and pushes her behind her, and then says, "I volunteer!, I volunteer as tribute!"

_No! Not Katniss, I know she might not come back and she will be gone forever_, I think. This isn't happening, this can't be happening! I don't want to lose her.

Confusion on the stage, there hasn't been any volunteers in District Twelve in decades. "Lovely", says Effie, "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um…", she trails off.

"What does it matter" says the mayor. "What does it matter?", he repeats gruffly. "Let her come forward" he says.

Prim wraps her arms around Katniss and starts screaming, "no, Katniss! No! You can't go!" "Prim let go", Katniss says harshly, her face looks like it's about to tear up. "Let go", says Katniss.

Gale lifts Prim off the ground, Prim trashing on his arms. "Up you go Catnip", I hear Gale say. Gale carries Prim down the stage and into the crowd to someone, who I think is her mother.

"Well bravo!", gushes Effie, "that's the spirit of the games!" _How can she be so happy when she knows what will happen_, I think.

"What's your name?" Effie asks Katniss. "Katniss Everdeen", says Katniss. "I bet my button that was your sister. Don't want her to steal the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!", says Effie.

No one claps. Silence. Instead every member of the crowd touches the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds them out to Katniss.

The signal means goodbye...

Haymitch Abernathy, staggers toward Katniss and says, "Look at her. Look at this one! I like her! Lots of…". He stays quiet for a moment and then finishes, "Spunk!". "More than you" he keeps repeating at the cameras.

He repeats himself until he falls off the stage becoming unconscious.

Haymitch is a disgusting thing. Now I know Katniss will not return. Haymitch is the only living victor in District Twelve, making him the mentor to the tributes. It would be a miracle if she makes it out alive with a drunk as a mentor. My hope of her returning has disappeared.

"What an exciting day!" says Effie cheerfully, "but more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!"

This is the moment I've been dreading. Who will be chosen to be the male tribute. I hope I don't know the person reaped because it would be hard to part from them. My brother's face appears in my mind, Jam no I don't want him to be reaped.

I try to keep calm but I start to shiver. _Katniss will be gone forever, this must be a dream, _I tell myself

Effie reaches the boys bowl and takes out a piece of paper. She unfolds it. I don't want to hear the name. "Peeta Mellark"

No this has to be a dream! It can't be true! Terror shoots through my body. This can't be happening! Effie's words race through my head.

Everyone's eyes search for me. I try to not look scared but I can't. I climb to the stage.

"Any volunteers for the male tribute?" asks Effie. No one does, not even my brother Jam. _Isn't he the best._

The mayor reads a long and boring speech. I drift off in thought during the speech.

I got reaped, I know I won't return, I will not come back. The richer districts, One through Four train all their lives for the games. What chance do I have against them. I've been helping my parents run the bakery the worst I can do is frost them to death.

I won't give up without a fight, I can at least try not to die right? Suddenly, a scary thought races through my mind, If I want to win Katniss needs to die.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Last year the tributes from District Twelve were both killed by a volcano eruption. Dalia and Teran, they were both picked. The arena was a small Island once known as _Hawaii_, I believe. They both had survived a week. People were surprised they made it that far since District Twelve's tributes _rarely_ win.

They had made an alliance, made up of Dalia, Teran and a girl from District 7, Elise. They would have to brake the alliance eventually. They survived so far. They used the weapons they gathered to hunt for food. Using things like rocks, knives, and spears. They would stay taking turns watching while the other kept watch.

They would camp in places like caves and slept in trees. They were not seen as a threat to the other tributes since they had gotten scores as low as 7. The careers thought they would die on their own eventually.

On one of the days a boy, from Nine, Buck had entered their camp. He cut Teran's arm barley missing his fingers. Dalia got a dagger and through it at Buck, landing on Bucks chest, his cannon went on. Teran healed from the cut and the days went on.

The longer the games, the more people died. Dalia, Teran, and Elise were still alive. _But for how long?_

Then there were only eight tributes remaing when there was an announcement that said that at the top of the volcano near the west there would be a feast and there would be backpacks with supplies.

Dalia wanted to go, but Teran didn't think it was a good idea. Elise convinced Teran to go, since their supplies were running low. _They didn't know they would make the biggest mistake of their lives _. . .

They hiked up the volcano hoping to find _something_ to use. When the three of them reached the top they found the careers, running down the volcano screaming in terror. They started to run downward when one of the careers threw a knife at Elise. Elise fell, a cannon went off in the distance. Dalia cried but continued to run downward. The volcano erupted, throwing lava. The hot lava landed on both Dalia's and Teran's faces, screaming they both died a painful death, as the lava went through their flesh, a cannon went off in the distance.

Two of the careers died with the volcano, only four tributes remained.

The peacekeepers let us have three minutes to say good byes to our loved ones in private.

First my brother Bran came into the room, "I will miss you", he said. "You shouldn't…have to…do this", tears start in his eyes. "I know it's not your fault, Bran", I said, trying to keep calm. "I would have volunteered for you…you know", he said almost in a whisper. "I know, but I wouldn't have let you, I don't want you to die for me, you deserve to be happy with Damera", I say. Damera is Bran's girlfriend, I wouldn't let him waste his life, not for me.

"Times up", said a peacekeeper. "Goodbye, little brother", said Bran as he left. Next came my mother, what made me sadder was the expression on her face. It was not scared or worried not even sad. I felt that she didn't even care I was going.

"Looks like there might be a District Twelve winner this year", says my mother. Did she really think I could win? Did she think I could return back home? _Did she think I could kill innocent people to survive_?

"Do you mean it?" I asked her. "Yes, that girl from the Seam, she probably would win", she said. Oh, she meant Katniss. My mother knew I would not return, how could she even say that!

The three minutes were up and my father walked in. "Promise me you'll help her family", I tell him. "I promise to not to let them starve", he replied. Tears started on his face. "Times up!" hollered the peacekeeper.

My brother, Jam walked in. I don't want to see his face right now but this might be the last time I see him.

"Hey", he said calmly. He went on about how he was sorry he didn't take my place. "It's OK", I say.

The time is up and my friend Delly walks in. She gives me a hug. Tears run down her cheeks. "I knew something bad would happen today", she said crying.

Delly and I said our good byes. Most of my friends came to say their good byes. I can't bare to see them. I try not to cry, trying to keep calm.

The next person takes me by surprise, It's Prim!

Her blonde hair is tied in two pig tails, she wears a dress, tears running down her cheeks. "Peeta…please, please don't kill Katniss", she said as she cried. "I wouldn't ever do that", I say. How can she think that, I would never dream of killing Katniss. I would never do that!

I hold onto Prim, who is still crying. I try to calm her. I try not to cry at the idea that I might have to kill her older sister. I would rather die than kill Katniss.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The peacekeepers take me away to the train station. I admit I had been crying and I don't know what to think at this point. I see Katniss making her way to the train, guarded by peacekeepers. Reporters try to take pictures of us, as we make our way to the train. I see her trying to hold back tears and I wish I could help her. I decide to maybe try and be her friend.

We wait outside the train for a while the people take pictures of us. Finally we're allowed inside and the train begins to move once we're inside. I've never been in a train before, _and I probably never will again_, I think.

We are given our own chambers that hold our own room. We even have our own dressing area and private bathroom. I check what's in the drawers; I open it and find it filled with fancy clothes. Effie tells us that we can do whatever we want but to be ready for supper in an hour. I don't know what to do. I'm amazed at the looks of everything. But then I remember I will die in a few weeks. . .

I decide to take a shower. I've never had a shower with hot water, electricity in District Twelve is scarce and so is hot water. I guess I should try to make the best of my final moments here.

After my shower I get dressed and try to decide what to do. I hear a knock at the door and go open it. Effie comes to take me away to the dining room. I sit down on an empty chair. Effie leaves to get Katniss and I'm left alone in this big room.

After a while I hear footsteps. I see Effie and Katniss making their way toward the table. I see Katniss looking at her surroundings carefully. I see her staring at the empty seat beside me.

"Where's Haymitch?" Effie asks. "Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap" I say remembering my previous conversation with the drunk.

"Well, it's been an exhausting day", says Effie. I don't think she and Haymitch get along very well. I couldn't blame her, remembering my first conversation with him. He didn't make a good impression with me.

The meal comes in courses. Different types of food arrive; I guess I should enjoy what's probably the best meal I'll have before I die. "Well at least, you two have decent manners" Effie says, "The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion".

I had never talked to last year's tributes. I had seen them in school and I know they were from the Seam but that's about all I knew. I wonder if they had the same feeling I do now. I think Effie's comment angered Katniss because she eats the rest of the meal with her hands.

After the meal I don't feel too good. I'm not used to so much food and I see Katniss' face a bit green too.

We go see the recap of the reapings. We see all the reapings; I take mental notes on all of the tributes. The tributes from One, Marvel and Glimmer look ready to kill. Then I see the tributes from Two; they look more threatening than the ones from One. Cato and Clove. The tributes go by until a girl from Eleven catches my attention. Rue, a little girl; she's so young, how can they do this to her? How can the Capitol be so cruel? I see her breaking apart from a group of kids; _they must be her siblings_, I think. I see her move toward the stage looking so fragile. It makes me worried that she will have to die. Then the male is called, Thresh. He looks like he might have a chance to win.

Then it's District Twelve's turn. They show Katniss taking Prim's place, Gale taking Prim away from her older sister. They even show the people giving Katniss the sign of goodbye. I can't believe they even put in the part where Haymitch falls off the stage! Then Effie calls my name. I can't believe that's me up there. I showed my fear and I probably shouldn't have. I see myself making my way up the stage and then they play the anthem. The program is over.

"Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior", Effie says. I end up laughing, "He was drunk", I say, "He's drunk every year". "Every day", Katniss adds smirking a bit. "Yes", Effie hisses. Why does she hate Haymitch so much?

Effie reminds us about how Haymitch holds our life in his hands. He's the one in charge for sponsors and gifts, she tells us. Just then Haymitch staggers in. "I miss super?" he says in a slurred voice. Then he vomits on the floor! "So laugh away", says Effie. Then she flees to her room.

I don't want to become someone like Haymitch.

I vow to not let them change me during the games. I don't want to be a piece in their games.


End file.
